Some storage systems include multiple semiconductor “chips” of storage media. In one example, a solid state storage system includes 16 Flash chips. 15 of the 16 chips are used to store user or application data and the 16th chip is used to store parity from the data stored on the other 15 chips. In the event one of the 15 data chips fails or data from one of the 15 data chips cannot be successfully error correction decoded, the parity stored on the 16th chip can be used to recover the desired data. However, the corresponding data from all of the other 14 data chips is required to be available and/or successfully error correction decoded. New techniques which can be used in the event two or more data chips fail and/or data from two or more data chips is unable to be successfully error correction decoded would be desirable.